


毒素蚀心

by Ronin3Tree



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: Netherlands/Jamaica(Countryhumans)
Kudos: 10





	毒素蚀心

＊大麻组的车，具体为荷兰x牙买加，与政治无关。  
＊带有诱拐+强迫+下药成分，如果接受不了请退出观看，谢谢。  
＊总之，为了您和家人的幸福，请远离毒品，切勿亲身尝试。  
  
  
如果OK，请看正文  
  
  
入夜的城市霓虹闪烁，不少寻欢作乐的年轻人开始了他们放浪的夜生活。在夜的黑暗中释放自己的天性，撕去白天虚伪的假面，让麻木的灵魂在未知之中寻觅刺激以求暂时的快感。  
酒吧里，昏暗的灯光、辛辣的酒水、挥汗的歌手、尖叫的人群……有人大打出手，被保安扔出门外；有人酩酊大醉，在桌上痛哭流涕；有人眼波流转，寻找着艳遇对象……  
牙买加闷闷地喝着马丁尼，手指焦虑地在桌上快速敲击着。他最近断货了，最后一根麻烟也被他在几个小时前抽掉了。现在他觉得体内每一个细胞都在横冲直撞地向自己叫嚣着对内啡呔的渴望，药店里卖的医用大麻根本达不到他目前的需求剂量。更加让他想骂娘的是，他的接头人被条子给抓了，所以他现在只能坐在这喝酒碰碰运气，看看有没有手上有货他也付得起价的人。  
『我TM快要疯了！！！』牙买加愤怒地锤了下桌子。  
  
十分钟前  
荷兰漫不经心地在台上打着碟，作为这家酒吧常驻DJ手的他，今天想快点下班然后找点乐子。于是他打了个电话叫替代的人过来后就下台喝酒去了。  
挤过劲歌狂舞的人群，荷兰到吧台前点了一杯威士忌。他身旁坐了个神情不安的家伙，正极不自然地喝着他杯子里的马丁尼，仿佛里面被人下了毒。荷兰耸了耸肩，仰起脖子正要将酒液送下喉咙时，那个人突然锤了下桌子。  
【操！】威士忌撒了他一身，荷兰愤怒地瞪了那个家伙一眼。幸好他今天心情还算不错，换做平日早就撸袖子上去开打了。恨恨地叫酒保再上一杯酒，荷兰从怀中的烟盒里取出一根麻烟。“嚓。”一点红光亮起，他的心情又平复了下来。  
  
当嗅到熟悉的味道时，牙买加坐不住了，他饥渴地望向身旁正在吞云吐雾的家伙。当下的他仿佛是在沙漠里断水数天的人终于看见了绿洲。舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，牙买加开口向荷兰搭讪：“嘿，哥们儿，刚才我对我的行为表示抱歉。”，他的手局促不安地在腿上来回摩擦着，“牙买加。”他向对方报出姓名以示友好。  
  
荷兰闻声转头，意外地发现刚刚那个引他不快的人居然长得还可以，是他的菜。  
尤其是他现在因为自己手上的麻烟而迷离又渴望的那个眼神让荷兰提起了性致。  
【Well,well,今天晚上应该有的玩了。】  
嘴角扬起一个微笑，荷兰爽快地回应了：“荷兰。没事的老兄，不就是一件衣服吗？脏了可以再洗的。”他故作不知缘故地再次发问：“你还有什么事吗？”  
“能，能给我来一口吗？”牙买加抛去了自己的羞耻心，向荷兰请求着，“就一小口就行，我最近没货了……”  
荷兰笑着递过了自己手上还剩大半根的麻烟。牙买加迫不及待地接过去就狠狠地吸了一口，随之便露出了满足的神情。  
荷兰用手撑着头观赏着神情恍惚的牙买加，心里暗暗思索着。【他这样子可真是性感。真想看到他在我身下也能露出这样的表情……】不留痕迹地咽了口吐沫，荷兰此刻恨不得把这个小可爱现在就扒光吃抹干净。  
但是，放长线才能钓大鱼，不是吗？  
  
牙买加在过了把瘾后，才发现手上的麻烟给自己快吸完了。“呃呃，抱歉，我之前太难受了……你还有货吗？把我这根的钱也算在里面一共要多少？虽然很难开口，但我手头也不太宽裕，麻烦您价钱公道点。”  
“我不想要钱，我的朋友牙买加。”荷兰晃了晃手上的酒杯，灯光从杯子里反射出的光线一时让牙买加觉得有点晃眼，“我想要你付出的代价恐怕你不太会答应。但是，我可以告诉你的是，凭我的人脉，我有稳定的货源。”眯起眼睛，荷兰的眼神带着几分得意。  
“什么代价？”，话音未落，牙买加便接了上去，“只要我负担得起，我可以接受。”理智这种东西，从他吸入第一口麻烟开始就消失了，他现在为了缓解自己的瘾病，哪怕是索要他不致死的一个器官恐怕也行。  
荷兰笑着勾上了牙买加的肩膀：“陪我睡一觉。”恶魔在牙买加耳边低语着：“这个月你都会有货。”  
牙买加打了个哆嗦，眼底掠过一丝犹豫和不安。  
陪睡？和这个男人？他想要自己的身体？  
荷兰对于牙买加的反应并没有说什么，只是默不作声地从怀里掏出了铁制的烟盒晃了晃。  
  
哗啦哗啦的声响成了压垮牙买加底线的最后一根稻草。  
“成交。”  
鱼，咬钩了。  
  
就这样两人来到了荷兰离酒吧不远的公寓内，一进门，荷兰便迫不及待地吻上了牙买加。  
牙买加一时间被吓到了，但又想到对方的要求，于是只好忍住不适感回应对方。  
荷兰的舌头滑进了牙买加的口腔，引导着生涩的牙买加。他伸手扶住对方逐渐软下来的腰‚荷兰明显地感到牙买加不安情绪的减弱。  
“你还真是可爱呀～”分开时，荷兰看着牙买加通红的脸蛋眉眼弯弯，“对了，”他探身在门边的橱柜里翻出一盒麻烟，“先给你来一根，然后我们去洗下澡。”  
高兴地接过了麻烟，在牙买加如鱼得水地吞云吐雾时，他没有注意到荷兰脸上得手的暗笑……  
  
洗完澡后，牙买加的脸上显出不自然的潮红：“荷兰…我好热……”牙买加的小腹里有把火在燃烧，大口大口地呼吸，他觉得好不舒服，身体里感到空虚，想要……想要什么东西来满足……胯下挺立的分身已经不自主地吐出了透明的前液，他伸手想去释放，却被荷兰制止了。  
荷兰笑嘻嘻地吻了吻他的脸颊：“不用担心，过会我就帮你舒服……”他取出润滑剂，挤了不少在食指与中指间，随后抱着牙买加将手指插入了他的后穴。  
『？！』滑溜溜的手指进入了自己的身体，牙买加不安地收紧了后穴。“喂喂宝贝儿，放松点。现在不给你好好扩张的话，过会儿会弄疼你的。要知道我可不是那么粗鲁的人～”荷兰轻轻地拍了拍牙买加柔软的臀瓣解释道。  
手指在肠道里缓缓来回抽送着，牙买加在荷兰的怀里轻轻打着颤。荷兰则是慢慢地吻在牙买加光滑的肩膀上，经验丰富的他认真地为牙买加的后穴做着扩张。牙买加微微喘息着：“好…好奇怪……”几丝莫名的兴奋从他被扩张的体内传上来。“别急，宝贝儿，下面就让你舒服了……”荷兰舔了舔他的耳垂，手指顶上了前列腺。  
“呜啊啊～！”牙买加一下子就叫了出来。本身因为常年过度使用药物的身体，让他对外界的刺激就极为敏感，更别提现在荷兰正坏笑着开发他的前列腺了。  
“不不不…”牙买加低叫着，他感觉自己身体里有什么在觉醒，让他感到有些害怕，“太刺激了……”  
荷兰忍不住笑了：“害怕了吗？”他又一次戳上前列腺，“是不是因为太舒服了？”牙买加用手背掩住嘴巴：“不，Aaaah～”  
“要坦率一点呦，牙买加～”荷兰抽出手指，给自己的欲望戴上安全套后，将柱头顶在了牙买加的穴口。“下面我要上真家伙了～”牙买加咽了口吐沫，背对着荷兰的姿势让他的曲线在荷兰的眼皮子底下一览无余。  
“来吧……”  
  
荷兰挺身插入，牙买加努力放松身体，以接纳荷兰炽热硕大的欲望。他知道，现在他是处于绝对的劣势，要是他满足不了荷兰的要求，恐怕自己不会有什么好下场。所以他硬着头皮忍耐着荷兰对自己的侵犯。『还是我自作孽啊……』  
揉捏着柔软的臀肉，荷兰进入了牙买加体内。当他看着自己一整根欲望都没入穴口时，荷兰不禁愉悦地吹了声口哨。“Wowo宝贝儿，你后面可真能吃啊～那我要动了～”牙买加微微点了点头，将脸埋进被子里。  
先是小幅度地抽送，牙买加就觉得自己的身体愈发燥热起来。荷兰俯身冲着他耳后根吹了口气：“不要这么羞涩，舒服了就叫出来。”“Ennn～”牙买加低哼了一下后就不再出声。  
【看来，得加把劲了……】荷兰见状，起身加快了抽插的力道与速度。“什Aaaahhh～～！！”牙买加感到体内激烈的搏动，那根粗大的孽根此刻正一下下撞上他的前列腺。一瞬间一阵巨大的快感噼里啪啦地炸在了他的大脑里，惊恐万状的他扭动着身体想要逃离：“太、太快了Aaah～～别这么唔！这么顶～～”  
荷兰握住他的腰不让他乱动，胯下依然是节奏不变地动作着。“Haaah～唔啊啊啊～～！！”牙买加平生第一次被人肏开了后穴就是遇上了老奸巨猾的荷兰，他被荷兰狂风骤雨般的进攻弄得手足无措。  
他快要射了，他要被人用后面肏射了。『为什么？为什么我会觉得好爽？』牙买加修长的手指扯乱了身下的床单，伴随着一阵痉挛，他射了出来。气喘吁吁地呻吟着，牙买加的指关节用力到发白，床单都差点被他抓出洞来。  
“爽了吧？”荷兰得意地询问道，他将牙买加翻了身，让自己正面欣赏牙买加此刻脸上意乱情迷的神情。  
“我们还有一整晚可以狂欢呢～”  
  
荷兰咬上牙买加的锁骨，不远处的脖颈下部有他方才留下的一个咬痕。那个咬痕泛着粉红与水光，宣告着这具躯体的主权。  
牙买加已是主动地将双腿盘上了荷兰的腰，他抱着荷兰，无意识地抓挠荷兰的后背。“用力点Aa、aah～荷兰～”从未想过自己也能发出如此淫荡的声音，被春药烧坏了头的牙买加已经无暇顾及更多。当下他只想着与荷兰纵欲交欢。空虚的身体只希望被荷兰占据填满。  
  
浑身是汗，他一声声短促的呻吟撞在荷兰的心里：“荷、荷兰～荷兰～Aaah～好Ennn好舒服～”两人连接处淫靡的交合声与床内弹簧的嘎吱声为他们的频率记着数。  
大麻带来的幻觉让牙买加仿佛在一片大海上颠簸起伏。他的意识飘忽，只能感到从尾椎窜上来的一波波快感以及在体内进出的巨物产生的热度。『太舒服了……要…要化了……』欲仙欲死的他此刻脸上不知是在哭还是在笑。  
囊袋一下下撞击肉乎乎的臀部，将雪白的皮肤染上粉红，荷兰也卖力地让身下的甜心更加愉悦。他低喘着吻上牙买加粉红的乳尖，用尖牙细细地蹂躏那敏感的两点，满意地听见牙买加拔高了几个调的呻吟。他低吼着射在套子里，下身的动作不颓反凶。  
  
“荷兰…我好累～Haah不行了…不能、能再做了……”当下牙买加脸上满是泪痕，摄入春药的他已经射了三次了，他累得想睡了。可荷兰在他体内的欲望仍然颇有精神地动作着。  
又一次被大力顶上了前列腺，牙买加尖叫着高潮，已经射不出来的分身抽搐了几下，可怜巴巴地吐出最后一点透明的前液后便软了下来。  
意识被撕裂，打碎，跌入了黑暗。牙买加在发出几声低哼后就沉沉睡去了。  
荷兰见状，也只好作罢，抽出欲望，扔掉装得大满的套子。“啊呀……”他抱起睡过去的牙买加，“看来只好自己解决剩下的了……”起身换过床单，格兰给牙买加冲了个澡再把他抱回床上，侧躺着欣赏牙买加的睡颜。掏出手机偷偷地拍了张他的照片，荷兰这才心满意足地睡了。  
  
第二天，牙买加疲惫地睁开眼睛，刺痛的头部与酸软的身体让他只想窝在被窝里。等等，这里不是他的家？  
“你醒了？”上身赤裸，下身随意地套了条牛仔裤的荷兰出现在门口，“我去给你做早饭。”不一会儿，传来了煎鸡蛋与培根的香气。咕咕作响的肚子让牙买加意识到他此刻又累又饿，而昨天晚上发生的事也在他脑中逐一浮现。『靠，我真的和他睡了。』  
荷兰将早饭端到了牙买加面前，热气腾腾的饭食让他暂时抛开了烦闷。接过托盘说了声谢谢，牙买加低头开始狼吞虎咽。荷兰的厨艺意外的不错，培根与西红柿西兰花的搭配恰到好处，连鸡蛋都是完美的两面煎。  
荷兰安静地看着他吃，表面上波澜不惊的他，其实早就心跳加速了。【太可爱了。】  
牙买加用纸擦了擦油乎乎的嘴：“真好吃，谢谢。那么？我要的东西？”  
荷兰轻轻摇了摇手指“放心，小牙买加～我没有在昨天晚上把做到睡过去的你扔出去就已经是对你极大的保证了～”“咳，能别提昨晚的事吗……”牙买加别过了脸。  
“宝贝儿，你要知道，你昨天在床上的表现勇得出乎我的意料。”荷兰背过身去给牙买加看自己背后纵横交错的抓痕，“这可都是你给我的勋章哦～”牙买加脸涨得通红，将滚烫的面颊埋进被子里。过了好一会他才闷闷地出了声：“我不是gay……”荷兰笑着坐到了他身边：“宝贝儿，虽然你不是gay，但这和你最终爽到了有什么关系呢？”  
将牙买加的衣服和一盒麻烟扔到他手边，荷兰轻叹了口气：“我真的很中意你呢牙买加……”牙买加默不作声地穿起衣服，静静地听着。“所以……做我的情人吧。到时候你要多少货都没问题。”荷兰不紧不慢地抛出了一枚核弹。  
  
牙买加瞬间大脑当机。  
『情人？！情人？！！！』他不禁伸手揉了揉自己酸痛的腰，而他的屁股依然有火辣辣的感觉。但回想起自己昨晚的放浪形骸，牙买加不由自主地咽了口吐沫，该死的，他居然有这个提议几分心动？  
荷兰抓了抓头【啊啊，是不是太突然了……果然这个要求还是有些过分了吧……算了，要不先退一步，要到他的电话号码就行了。】于是他开口：“牙买加，刚才我说的……”  
  
“行吧……”细如蚊呐的声音，但荷兰还是听见了。【！】  
牙买加吞吞吐吐地说着：“我，我答应你…但是，不要隔三差五的…就要和我做…我还需要适应……”不安而羞涩地抓扯着被角，牙买加同意了荷兰的请求。  
他也不知道自己是不是疯了，恐怕，大麻的毒素早已腐蚀了他的心灵，让他甘愿堕落罢了。  
  
高兴地再次亲吻牙买加，荷兰内心暗暗笑着。  
【成交。】  
  
  
荷兰给丹麦打了个电话：“兄弟，最近给我多来点货。”  
“怎么？现在这个量满足不了你了吗？”  
“不，”荷兰眯起眼睛。  
“家里来了一只小金丝雀。(笑)”


End file.
